percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Insider (Issue V)
Welcome back to the fifth issue of the official magazine of the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Wiki, The Insider! The magazine has come back after a long hiatus and now it is better than ever with awesome news and a whole new cast of people! The Wiki Contest The first topic of the fifth issue of The Inside will be about the first Contest of August 2012 created by the User, ExtremeSSJ4. The contest was created during the first week of August after the OC vs OC tournament finished making the winner the judge. Many stories have started for the contest and we can say that they are all very very good. From We Are Broken to Ignition to A Hunter's Tale. The following issues you will see reviews of the submissions for the contest and more. We Are Broken We Are Broken is a fantastic one-shot written by Hazelcats about a young girl who is taken by the group who are on the Titan's side during the Second Titan War. The story explains to you basically everything the girl is feeling and how scare she feels, the author did a very good job in this story and the ending was just magnificent. She didn't focus on many details like the name of the girl or other information but I think she wrote it to be like that, she focused on what the girl was feeling and nothing more. I would give this story a 9 out of 10, its a very good story but I would've like to see more description and it would be better. The Wiki Awards The Second Extreme Awards happened just a couple of weeks ago, now its the turn for the next awards...for the official Wiki Awards. The awards are getting close and close by the minute and now we even have a few nominees for each category and voting will start soon. Interview with Leafwhisker Here is an exclusive interview with one of our favorites authors in the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki, Leafwhisker. Out of all your stories, which one is your favorite or the one you enjoyed most writing? *I would have to say I liked writing The Questers: Paper Planes the most out of the few stories I have finished. Why The Questers: Paper Planes? *It was the third story I had finished on the wiki (not counting on-shots) and the first story I finished in my new writing style. I felt happy with the finished product at the end because I had taken time to create an outline for the story before I even started writing and that was what made it possible to write and complete. Why so many one-shots? I mean we all love them here but why do you like one-shots? *I write so many one-shots because of a few reasons. Firstly because I like to write about canon characters and what their thoughts would be in a certain situation. Secondly I write one-shots so I can practice writing using canon characters without them sounding out of character too much. Lastly I write them because I tend to get writer's block on my stories frequently and ideas pop into my head that might be interesting to write about, so I write a few paragraphs to expand on that idea and it ends up as a one-shot. Out of all the one-shots you've done with Canon Characters, which character do you think was the easiest to write with? *That's an easy one. Nico. Why Nico? *Our personalities are similar in a way so I can easily put myself in his shoes when I write about him. Do you have any plans for a Nico story in the future? *I don't have any plans to make a Nico story anytime soon, but if an idea does pop into my head I may consider it. Final question and the most important one of them all, may I have your autograph? *Maybe. If I become famous. Coming soon Stories are published everyday on the wiki but here are a few stories that may be published soon like the story known as Titanium, The Olympian Olympics, etc. The Olympian Olympics is a collab created by DarkCyberWolf and will be published soon for people to join. The story will be based off the 2012 Olympic Games. Titanium is a upcoming sequel to the zombie Extreme Award winner, Last Man Standing. The story follows the surviving group of the zombie apocalypse a year after the ending of Last Man Standing. Another story is currently in the process of creation, the current authors are Bladewood, DaughterofTerpsichore and ExtremeSSJ4 and it will focus on time traveling. Character of the Week Category:News Category:The Insider